Tatsko in the Battlefront
by Narubleach-chan
Summary: Tatsko Kishimoto is a 15 year old boy who came from a society that separates you into one of the 6 towns, based off of the disease they are born with. Tatsko ends up killing himself, and lands right in the name changing Battlefront. Learn about this character's life in a completely different world of any other's, and enjoy the wonderful Angel Beats characters along the way!
1. Where's Noa?

**Tatsko in the Battlefront**

**Author's Note:**

**Lets see here. . . This is an O.C of mine. . . And his back story, how he died, what his life was like. . . VERY long and complicated. It is very sad and interesting, I have a whole story written about it, like 100 pages long. . . But that's a tale for a different time. I'm sure you'll get his back story in a nutshell in this fanfic. This character is very awesome, and I'm sure you'll enjoy reading it. Btdubs, his name is Tatsko Kishimoto, and he is a four. I OWN NOTHING, but Tatsko. And it might be TOTALLY CONFUSING! If you wanna know all of it, and spoil the series, go ahead and ask, and I'll tell you~~!**

**Chapter 1: Where's Noa?**

"Noa." I groaned. My eyes were shut and I was laying on a ground that felt like concrete. I slowly open my eyes to see a blue sky with a bright sun.

I bring my hands to my face and rub my eyes, while sitting up. "Think." I murmured to myself. The last thing I remember was a gun, the cold item pressed to my temple, the awful hollow feeling in my stomach. . . That must have been loneliness.

Noa. The person I loved most in my life. Where was she? Last time I saw her was before she was. . . kidnapped. She had been missing 2 months, and I remembered my adoptive father telling me there was no hope for finding her.

That's why I did it. That's why I pulled the trigger. But maybe that was a dream, right? Would it be considered a nightmare? If it was, then shouldn't I be dead? I would be dead anyway if it wasn't a dream, and it really happened, then I was dead.

I slouched a bit and rubbed my temples. "Whats going on?" I asked myself. That's when I noticed what I was wearing; a black uniform, that only fives would ever wear.

I rub my hand on my shoulder, and get a nice feel. "Woah! This is so comfy!" I say and hug myself in the strange uniform.

I stand up and brush myself off, and take a nice look of the place. Huge. That's all I could think of. It was almost the size of town six. And town six was enormous! What was this place?

I stared at the large landscape, and notice people walking around. I turn around and see stairs leading to more landscape. A school. That's what I'm guessing.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell to my left. I turn and see an orange haired boy, that looked a little older then me.

"Uh. Hello." I say. He waves a sort of salute and walks right by me. I turn to look at him, he was running towards a blue haired boy, about the same age. I frown and sigh. "Oh." I mumble.

"W-wait!" I call after him. He stops and looks back at me. "Yeah?" He asks.

"W-where am I?" I asked him, feeling tears well up in my throat.

His eyes widen, but his emotion then turns into a smile. "Welcome to the afterlife." He told me bluntly.

I swallow, and I could feel my eyes widen. So I am dead, and that wasn't a dream, or a nightmare. I really did kill myself. I close my eyes and nod.

"Um. Do, do you know a Noa? Where's Noa?" I ask him. She's dead, she has to be. If she isn't, then I killed myself for nothing. And when they find her I won't be there to comfort her. She'll be lonely, depressed.

The boy looked at me and tilted his head. "Uh, haven't seen or heard of any Noah." He told me. "What does he look like?"

I grind my teeth when he says, "he". "First off, Noa is a girl. And she has black boy short hair, and blue eyes, kinda short in height. I think she's dead. She has to be, so I can be with her here." I explain, my throat tightening, the tears coming at any second.

The carrot top bites his lip, and looks down. "I'm sorry, but. . . I haven't seen anyone like that. Not recently, anyway." He tells me.

For a moment my breath is taken away, my mind falling into a completely different place. I look down and close my eyes. "But. But she's supposed to be here, with me. Th-that's why I'm here." I tell him, I fall to my knees and begin to cry. "That's why I'm here." I repeat through sobs.

Noa is alive, and I am dead. What if we never find each other? What if we can't be together? What if I never see her, and she is alone living forever?

The blue haired boy runs up behind the carrot top. "Why is he crying?" He asked carrot top. He simply shrugged. "Crying over some 'Noah' person who isn't here." He tells him.

The blue haired boy looks at him. "Dude is he gay?" He asks. I look up in confusion. "No! I'm not! Noa is a girl! She was my girlfriend! And I thought she was dead so I killed myself to be here with her! But. . . but. . . . she's not here." It was hard to say it, through my tears, and the choking in my throat.

The two stared down at, me, silent. The carrot top bent down and smiled. "Well, at least she's alive. And everyone here has had unfortunate deaths. I'm Otonashi, by the way." He holds out his hand for me to shake. I rub my eyes first, then shake. "I-I'm Tatsko." I tell him.

He smiles and I could see the blue haired boy salute. "I'm Hinata." He tells me with a smile. I nod in response. Both of them were nice, better then the people in town 4.

"So, did you find that idiot?" I heard a female voice call from behind me. "Whose that kid?" She asked. I turned around to see a girl with purple hair, and a large green bow in her hair.

"This is Tatsko." Otonashi says matter of factly. "He_ isn't _an N.P.C."

"Yeah. I could tell, what N.P.C goes on its knees and starts crying like a baby?" She asked. This frustrated me. "So, is he gonna join the battlefront?" She asked Otonashi.

He looked at her with a face full of annoyance. "He doesn't even know what it is." He tells her. The girl shrugs and looks at me. "The Not Yet Dead Battlefront. You wanna join?" She asks me.

"W-what is it?" I ask her. "A rebel against god. The fight against angel." She states.

I look at her in confusion. God? Angel? What were those things? "Whats god?" The girl looks at me skeptically, then Otonashi then at Hinata. "Is he retarded or something?" She asks them.

"HEY! I'M NOT RETARDED!" I yell at her. She laughs. "Yeah, sure. Whatever floats your boat. Well, you should join with us, because you really have nowhere else to go, now do you? " She says and holds out her hand.

I think about her offer. If Noa were here, I would ask her what to do. But she isn't and now I'm lost. I guess she's right, I do have no choice. I nod and shake her hand. "We've got a deal." I say, trying hard to smile, but I knew it was fake.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. NPC's

**Chapter 2: N.P.C's**

We were in the principal's office. I was sitting on the couch. The purple haired girl's name was Yuri. I remembered her pulling me up and saying it matter of factly.

"Yuri." She said. "What?" I asked he. She smiled, "That's my name, idiot."

Now she was introducing me to everyone. It was hard to remember all of their names. TK, Oyama, Yui, Shiina, I think, and Takumatsu, was all I could remember. The rest were all a blank.

"We are here to defeat Angel. She is like, the ruler of this place. I'm the leader of the SSS, so you'll have to listen to whatever I say." She tells me. I didn't know how to respond, so I simply nod in return.

"Don't go to classes here, you'll get obliterated." I tilt my head in confusion. "Obliterated?" I repeat, like I'm asking a question. She nods.

"Yep, you'll completely disappear. So stay clear of being normal. And here." She says and tosses me a uniform, like the ones they are wearing. "Change into that, will ya."

I change into the uniform and go onto the roof. Otonashi wanted to meet me there.

"Are you used to this place yet?" He asked me. I look at him and smile. "Nope, not in the least bit." I say, looking out at the track, the bright sun sill high.

"Took me a couple days to get use to, I didn't know who I was when I came here." Otonashi said. I look at him, for a second, and his eyes catch mine. "Amnesia?" I as him, surprised I actually knew the word for it. He nods.

I look back down, my eyes in a gaze. "So. What was this Noa like?" He asks me. I keep my eyes in the same place. "She was . . . the love of my life. She was the first person to truly except me." I tell him.

I could feel my eyes water while I think about it. He nods. "She was really important to you." He says.

I didn't know how to respond to this, so I simply nodded. "Its alright though, right? She's alive and safe, you know that now."

I don't think it's a good thing, not at all. But I wasn't going to say that. Not now, anyway. "Okay. So, don't talk to any of those people down there."

I look at him confused for a moment. "Why not?" I ask him. "They're N.P.C'S. None player characters. Just fake humans set up here to make this place more realistic, I guess." I tilt my head. "N.P.C'S?" I ask him. "You know, like a video game?"

I stare at him blankly. I've only ever played one video game. He just sighs. "You'll get it soon enough. You're in for a treat though. Tonight is Operation Tornado." He says, looking up. I look at him, my eyes wide.

"Tornado!"

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, the next chapter is going to be a lot longer, I promise! Hopefully.**


End file.
